My prince?
by Deathly Jester
Summary: Runo Misaki. A girl who had it all, a wonderful boyfriend who's off to save the world again without her. A wonderful mother and father who work all the time but still love her. Friends who are off to save the world with her boyfriend and ditched her again. Over all she had a really normal life or, does she? Add a prince and some shocking news. Life changed. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1 He appears

Jester: Hey guys I said I'd upload this story onto this account and I am so...yeah I don't own Bakugan.

-Runo's POV-

"Runo could we please stop with the French homework for now?" Julie pleaded to me. She probably wanted to get to the 70% off sale at some store today.

"*Oui." I said to her, her face light up as she said "THANK YOU!" and gave me a bear hug from across the table.

"Anyway I got to get back to work." I told her, and as I said that I heard a _DING_as someone walked in.

I walked over to them from the table Julie and I were sitting at.

"Welcome to Misaki cafe I'll lead you to your seat sir." I told him, he nodded saying he heard me. I lead him to a small table in the back of the cafe and gave him a menu and told him I'd be back in about 3 minutes to take his order.

_3 Minutes Later_

"So did you find what you'd like to eat sir?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'd like two chocolate chocolate chip cookie and a hot chocolate with no whip cream. Thank you Runo." He said and than smirked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"I know you Runo. And I have a question for you." He told me.

'I was trying to remember where I have seen him before.

He has blond/brown hair what he is twirling with his index finger. A pale skin, and the most beautiful purple eyes. Prince Hydron?

"Didn't Dan and the others leave you? Did you know that Dan and Mira were dating even though he was going out with you when you left?" What?

"Did you know they kiss a lot when no one's looking?" WHAT!

"I bet you didn't. So Runo how would you like to come with me. Be the new princess of new Vestroia. Runo I'll give you till tomorrow to tell me." Hydron said as he put the money down on the table.

"Keep the change." He said walking out.

Wow.

He left about $50 in change! He only owed about $2.25.

Yeah. I will think about it. But first I'll call Dan and the others. And Confront him. Or is that Hydron trying to trick me? Oh I don't know.

"MOM! I've got a killer headache I'm going to go to bed now love you!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked up the stairs and into my room

_PLOP_

Was the noise made when I jumped onto my bed, got under the covers, and went to sleep.

My last though was

'Maybe I should take Hydron up on his offer.'

* Oui – Yes.

Jester: Okay I know I changed it up a lot but I kinda think if I make the plot like this things will go smother and all that :) R&R I want at lest 1 review before I put the next chapter up thanks ya!


	2. Chapter 2 Runo's choice

Jester:Hey guys thanks for all the reviews...Even though I only got 3 but hey who cares! Guess what? My birth day's TOMORROW! I'ma be 13 :) God bless ya all and I hope you like the chapter.

-Runo's POV-

I woke up to someone shaking me and saying "Runo Misaki you time is up." Hydron.

"Goodness can't I get some sleep?" I asked glaring up at him from my pillow.

"I would like to know what you came to." He asked me sitting down on my bed and lying down next to me.

Okay creepy but I don't care I'm going to have to get used to it.

"Yes. I'll do it." I replied to him. I saw him smirk and he kissed the top of my head.

"Good choice Runo." He said to me.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Whenever ya want. Now, later, some time this week would be great." He said.

"Tonight when my mother and father go to sleep. Then we can leave. Now get out so I can change ya creep." I said to him getting up and trying to push him out of my room and onto my balcony ( Don't really know if she has one but lets say that she dose PLEASE! )

"Okay I'll get out but I'm going to help you pack. I don't want you to pack something stupid." He said getting onto my balcony.

"Whatever I'll be done in about 5 minutes Hydron." I said.

_5 Minutes later_

I got on a black tee-shirt, short white shorts with black tights under and my black high tops that go to my knees.

"You look good." Hydron said to me looking at my hair. That I crimped with my straightener.

"Thanks. Now for today you can sit in the cafe all day and just drink some tea or coffee or cocoa and eat, or you can go walk around and come back around...9:25. That's about the time my parents leave the shop to me for about 5 minutes and than we can leave." I said to him.

"I'll go with the second choice." He said to me walking out of my room and jumping off my balcony.

"Whatever." I said walking down stairs.

Jester: HELLO! Hope ya liked it :) I'd kinda like 2 reviews before I put up the next chapter.

God bless ya :)


	3. Chapter 3 Bad luck part 1

Jester: OKAY CHAPTER 3! Thank ya people who reviewed!

I know it's a lot of OOCness but I think a little later it will be just a little bit clearer

-Hydron's POV-

It was about 9:45. It was really calm in the café. No one was there. That was good.  
>Runo saw me and motioned me to come over to the empty table she was at.<p>

"Sit." She told me. I did what she told me. I've heard about her from Dan and those other human brawlers. The moral is. Don't mess with her.

"I want to know how you knew about Dan." She said to me.

"Well I saw them making out after the big fight at the mother ship. I was ease dropping because I had heard them talking about you to going out. I heard them talking about how dumb you were for not finding them out."

-FlAShBacK-

_I had fallen after the fight and the ship exploded. I was luck that Vulcan caught me before I hit the ground._

"_Thank you Vulcan." I said petting its head._

_I was walking around when I heard some one making out behind a tree. I walked over and saw Dan and Mira._

"_Ya know with Runo on earth this is a lot easier Dan." Mira said._

"_You know it. Anyway the others might think some things up. I mean we've been over here for about 10 minutes." Dan said._

"_You're right. But anyway same time tomorrow right?" Mira asked._

"_You bet it." Dan had told her._

_I smirked. I had gotten it all on video on my goblet (If_** that's the wrong word could some one tell me? thanks )**

_-FlaSH BacK EnD-_

I wanted to show you a video later after your shift. So I'll be in your room. And don't worry I won't make any noise you mother and father will never know you left till they find out tomorrow." I said walking up to her room making no noise at all

-Runo's POV-

I was closing up the café getting ready to talk with Hydron when some thing really bad happened.

I saw-

Jester: Okay yeah I know I'm evil. But hey! I have to have you guys to review if you want to know what she saw.

God bless ya!

-Deathly Jester. ( Yuki Hikira Harada.)


	4. Chapter 4 Bad luck part 4

Deathly Jester: Sorry bout the late update! I've had a bust life -.- I have like no more time to write chapters anymore! ;^; So please don't hate me.

Any way I have to say that I don't own Bakugan...But this sight says FANFICTION so yeah ^w^

-Runo's POV-

I saw I had broken my nail on a table I was cleaning off. Lucky I didn't break it that bad. Just a little bit broke off my nail no big deal I guess I needed to clip my nails soon anyway.

I had walked up stairs to see what Hydron wanted to show me, after I had walked into my room I saw him...Packing my suitcase...WITH MY CLOTHING! But I though it wasn't really that bad. Till I saw him pick up something he should not had my bra and my underwear my lacy pair. (I'll bet no one can guess why she got those...I dare you to guess!) I bet my face had gone white wide eyed. He saw me and smirked. 

"Give me those." I said as loud as I could while not waking up my mother and father at the same time. I reached my hand out and tried to grab my...Things back from the smirking devilish prince I had agreed to marry.

I don't really know why but I just felt a tugging at my heart when I saw him not in a bad way in a good way. The way I never felt with Dan. I mean the only time I ever 'saw' him is from what Dan had told me about him

*FlAsHBaCK *

"_YEAH! And he has the ugliest nose and a HUGE BUTT! I mean I could drive a really big...uh...Oh yeah I COULD DRIVE A REALLY PICKUP TRUCK UP IT! But I wont ,that'd be weird. And really ugly hair...The color of pee! And...Well just to sum it all up he's really ugly!" _

_*FlAShBacK EnD* _

I didn't think he was that ugly at all in fact Dan. I mean. He has eyes like an angle his hair is just like sun rays and his butt is not big.  
>I can't wait to see what's in store for me in the future. <p>

"Anyway Hydron. You said you wanted to show me something?" I asked. I saw him turn his head my way and smile." I show you later. You need to finish packing love" He got up and kissed my forehead and sit on my bed, pulling out a book...and reading. Oh Runo you've got a long night ahead of you. But first you need to finish packing.

Deathly Jester: Sorry bout the long time no see...I've had a lot of school work and than I've got Oboe and Piano and Anime club and I'm going to take voice soon so any way I'd like bout 5 review before I start on the next chapter ^w^ God bless

-DJ


	5. Chapter 5 leaving behind my life

Deathly Jester: I'm so so so sorry about not updating for a while school and all of my home work and all that crap has been getting in the way.

Runo: Yeah you better be.

Hydron: I'm fine with it...As long as I'm away from Jesters torture.

Deathly Jester: You better watch it or I'ma kill you.

Hydron: Sorry.

I do not own Bakugan at all.

I'm also looking for a beta reader so if you know any good ones please message me :) Thanks. 

-Runo's POV-

I was finishing up my packing when I heard Hydron snoring behind me on my bed. I was about to hit him upside the head when I decided against it considering he's getting me out of my sad little life here.

I remembered my and Dans first fight right than

%^& Flashback &^%

"_Oh just shut up ya little spoiled brat!" Dan yelled as he slapped me across the face.  
>"Ow...Dan what's wrong with you!" I cried as he slapped me again.<br>"You keep getting on the way of all my battles!" Dan yelled again._

_Oh why did I come over to his house. I though as more tears cascaded down my face._

_All the sudden I heard Dan gasp._

_I looked up at him. I saw his face filled with horror. I guess he finally saw that he was taking all of his anger out on me for the past half hour.  
>He fell to his knees and crawled over to me and hugged me and started crying onto my shoulder.<em>

"_I'm so sorry Runo. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me. Please." Dan said while trying not to fall apart about the fact that he had kicked and slapped me._

" _Okay." I said trying not to cry any more that I already was._

" _I guess I was mad that I lost that battle against Spectra." Dan said._

_I just nodded my head._

_%^& Flash Back over &^%_

I felt the hot tears fall down my face. I on let out a soft cry hoping that Hydron wouldn't hear it. But he did.

"Runo. What's the matter?" Hydron asked me rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing. I just remembered something that happened a while ago. No big deal I'm done packing now so lets get going. I want to get as far away from the place as I can." I said as firm as I could.

"Well. Okay I'll get it set up. Get ready we'll be leaving in a minute." Hydron said pulling something out of his pocket.

He hit a few buttons on the small orb and a portal opened up. All the sudden as I was about to step in with Hydron Dan Shun Alice and the rest of the burst through my bedroom door.

"Runo don't do it!" I heard Dan yell.

"Why would I want to stay in a place where I was hit by you?" I said. I looked back at my 'friends' and saw that they were in awe.

"What do you mean Runo?" Shun asked.

" Dan never told you? Should had guessed. Dan hit and kicked and slapped me after he lost a brawl. I still have the scars on my back and neck. Thank the heavens for foundation and all that. And I hate it here. I'm just a nobody. Just a high school student working in her parents restaurant. I want out. Sorry." I said taking Hydrons hand and stepping back. Away from my life on earth. I closed my eyes and took a breath in.

Hoping that the next time I opened them I'd have a better life.

Deathly Jester: Thanks for reading R&R

God bless


	6. Chapter 6 The start of my new life

Deathly Jester: Hey guys! Long time no see ne? Sorry I've been gone so long -.-lll School and all that jazz keeps getting in my way of writing and doing things I love ( like playing the Piano or Oboe : D )  
>But any way I'ma try and update more often but I can make no promises at all sorry... But any way I don't own Bakugan or anything like that...Just the plot ^w^<p>

-Runo's POV-

When I opened my eyes I was in shock. I couldn't believe what was in front of me. It was a beautiful place! I swear I saw the dirt shining! But aside from that, nothing really that big. Well the windows were huge but you get what I mean ne?

"I'll show you to where you'll be staying." Hydron said taking my hand and leading me down a hallway that was to the right of us.

After walking for what seamed like hours we stopped in front of a large light blue door, with some dark blue gems on the top and side of the door. It looked as if it were about 15ft tall. No kidding.

As he opened the door, I swear my eyes were as big as they could get. The room was beautiful; it had dark blue walls, with a large closet on the far right side, with a large mirror covering it.  
>Over to the left side was the bed- it was as big as the Tv screen in New York! Ya know that big Tv...Oh what's it called...Oh well never mind it'll come to me later as soon as I fall asleep, I just know it!<p>

"So how do you like your room Runo-Chan?" Hydron asked me.

"I love it." I said still trying to take it all in, It was as hard as my math test I had to take of Monday!

"Well dinner is at 8pm. Dress nice, you'll have a very wide selection of dresses there. You'll also have a lot of shoes to pick from so I'll leave you alone for now. I'll be back around 7:50pm to pick you up for dinner." Hydron said leaving the room.

Seeing the moment that I had to my self, I opened my bag and grabbed-

Deathly Jester: Sorry about late updates, Schools really busy and we've got the MAP test to take in 1 week! DX NO TESTS! So I'll be super busy again  
>;.; sorry<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Getting ready

DeathlyJester: HEY PEOPLE! :D I'm alive! I just had no time for updating during school. But because I'ma home school again prob next year ( yay for home schooling! ) I'll have a lot more free time! Cause in the state I like in it's SUPER easy to homeschool. : ) But any way onto the story!

Disclaimer: This is a FAN-FICTION sight...I kinda fail to see the point in doing this but...I don't ouw bakugan in any way shape or form...Only the plot!

-Runo's POV Her room-

I got my picture of my mother,my father and I. I sat it on top of the dresser in my room and smiled. I guess their still with me in a way now. Looking at the clock on the wall, I saw I had to get ready.

I walked over to the dresser and opened it...Oh my Atlanta! How much clothing dose one person need any way! It was a walk in closet, on one side were: dress shirts and skirts/nice pants. The other: whas divided in half. One half was long dresses a lot more formal, the other was shorterish dresses Almost as formal, still really nice though. And it was all color sorted! Man the people working have a lot of free time on their hands. Best thing was they all were my size!

Snapping out of my state of shock, I walked in and up to the more; darker blues and greens. I saw a beautiful dress right in between the two colors! ( Take out the space in between the ' / ' and ' jw ' and copy past your set when there click on the green one!)

I got it off the rack and went back into the room and set the dress on my bed. I than went back into the closet for on the back wall, was a wall of shoes! I went back and looked at some of the teal colored ones and found some really nice shoes. ( converse_ct_all_star_hi/thing?id=52246749 Again take out the space after the ' / ' and ' converse '...copy paste and you should be good.)

I got on some silver pantyhose and slipped on the dress, put on my shoes, did my hair 'well brushed it.' and sat on the bed waiting...Than I laid down, feeling super tired from my trip.

-*She now fell asleep. *-

"Runo...Runo...wake up...If you don't get up right this moment I'll-." I cut him off right there.

"You'll what? Okay I'm up now goodness you don't have to be so loud." I sat up after I had said that.

"You look lovely Runo. Any way I hope you're hungry." I said offering his hand. I took it.

-Down some hall ways and to the left.-

"Okay, were here now." He said looking me in the eye.

"Okay...let's go." I said. With that he opened the door. I saw his father inside, and some of his friends. When they saw me the all-

DeathlyJester: Okay yeah I'm evil. But any way I hope you like it R&R make me feel like people like the story and I have a reason to update!

God bless


	8. Chapter 8

DeathlyJester: Okay I'm sorry about updating late~ I've been really busy this summer and so yeah...not a lot of time...I'm trying to update each of my stories every week...Let's see how that goes xD

I don't own Bakugan at allllll~

-Runo's POV-

They all just looked at me...I mean yeah rude much? Didn't your mothers ever teach you it's not nice to stare at people? But any way Hydron lead me to a seat to his right hand.

"Everyone, this is Runo, Runo this is my father, the vexos, and some of my father's friends. The man with the green hair's name is Planton. The man to his right's name's Fradol. And to Plantons left is Blant" Hydron said gesturing to the people.

"It's a pleasure meeting you all." I said with a small smile. The three men smiled right back at me. They seemed to be in their late 50s and or early 60s.

"The pleasure is ours malady." Planton said with a slight bow of the head. The other two men nodded as well.

"Thank you." I said with a slight smile and blush adorning my face.

"Any way malady, might I ask how old are you? You look no older than a young girl in her tweens." Fradol asked me.

"I'm going to be 18 next month. I'm only a few months younger than Hydron." I said looking at the food in front of me. Mannnn why can't we ea yet! I'm starving!

"Really? 18 years old. Wow it seems like you a mere 12 years old." Blant said. Okay I'm getting annoyed now.

"Well, my mother didn't bloom until she was in her 20s. I guess I'm the same." I said smiling never failing me.

"And besides, how could a 12 year old have such a big chest HAHAHA!" Shadow said laughing in his...special way. Hydron then, got out of his chair, walked over to him. And dragged him out of the room, we didn't see or hear from him the rest of the night.

"I'm sorry about him Runo." Hydron said with a sorry smile when he got back into the room 5 minutes later. Well I guess you can't blame Shadow...I do kinda have a larger bust than most of the girls in this room...The only girl being Mylene.

"Well, now that's taken care of. Let us eat." Hydrons father said taking a bite of some sort of meet.  
>"We've got a big day tomorrow; Runo and Hydron are going into town to meet the people!" His father said after he swallowed the food he was chewing.<p>

-After dinner Runo's pov in her room.-

I was sitting on my bed thinking about dinner. I mean what if the people don't like me at all? What if they hate me, and try to do something to me! What if they try and...And kidnap me and trick Hydron into thinking I'm dead? Agh Runo get a hold of yourself. Nothing like that will EVER happen. Besides you know how to kick butt! I've done so MANY times when freaks who like to get drunk and try and molest girls... Yeah they got what was coming to em'! Any way beside the point, I can take care of myself.

When I was done ranting off about the face people might be trying to kill me, I heard the door open. Goodness any one teach ya to knock?

"Hello Runo. I know you might be worried about people trying to kill you, or kid nap you or anything like that. But let me tell you NOTHING will happen while I'm around you. Okay?" Hydron, should have known. 0_o how did he know what I was thinking about...Stalker! he can read minds!

"And before you even try to ask me; no I can't read minds." Okay...I'm convinced!

"Thanks. That easies my pain and wornness a little but, I just don't know. What if they don't like me? I mean I can't go back to that filth Dan. Or be around him for that! I mean, what kinda guys does that kinda junk?" I said, sitting or flopping more like it, down on my huge bed onto my stomach.

I felt him flop down next to me, on his stomach as well.

"You have nothing to worry about. You'll have the guards, and me. Calm down okay?" Hydron said snuggling up to me. I could feel all the blood in my body flowing to my face! ( Cause we ALL know snuggling/cuddling is the best part of dating! = 3 )

"I'll try to. All I know is it's going to be a rough night getting to sleep." I said with a sigh.

"I can stay in here for a while if you'd like." Hydron said, still at my side. I smiled a little bit. Whenever I was like this, Dan would always be annoyed by it. He'd talk for a little bit that say his mom called him. I mean your mom doesn't need you at midnight. I asked her after like the 50th time he said that. She said she's asleep by 9:25Pm each night.

"That'd be nice. Thanks, no one's ever done this for me. Not Dan, my mom and or dad, or any of my friends for that matter." I said returning the cuddle. Funny, Dan and I dated for about...3 years and he never wanted to cuddle or kiss...I thought it was because he was shy, but I guess it was because of her...

I really need to stop thinking about HIM.

Mummm what's that smell? Its sooooooo good- wait... SNIFF, SNIFF...it's Hydron...Oh-my-lanta. He smells really good right now~ RUNO! Snap out of it! But hey...I mean he is your boyfriend...I can think he smells good...right?

"Haha like my cologne, Runo?" OMGOODNESS! He could hear me smell the cologne?

"Kinda...Well a lot I guess...it just smells really good." I said burying my head into his chest. That way I can smell him and keep him from hearing me, AND I can hide the _**HUGE**_ blush on my face.

I could hear and feel him chuckling at me. Not nice dude.

"It's not funny!" I said in a semi-yell/laugh. That comment made him laugh a little more...

"But it is. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about this...Maybe." He said scratching the top of my head as if I was a cat.

"What do you mean maybe?" I said poking him the sides really hard...well not hard but still.

"Ouch, hey that's not nice." Hydron said poking my on the forehead jokingly.

"Hey mister, that's not nice either." I said poking him more, and a little harder.

"Oh so that's how you want to play." Hydron said tickling me now. Oh great not the waist!

"Hahahaha!" I said laughing as soft as I could, as not to wake anyone up. "Stop please haha please Hydron!" I said laughing ever harder, still just as soft.

"Okay I will if you do one thing." Hydron said to me, tickling me a little bit softer.

"What?" I said not laughing as hard, but still laughing...if that even sounds right...

"I want-"

DJ: Okay you guys know that I love leaving cliff hangers! I mean there fun to write!  
>Any way I hope you all like this chapter, and R&amp;R Thanks~<p>

God bless

~DeathlyJester


	9. Chapter 9

DeathlyJester: Okay I hope you guys like this chapter sorry about late updates and all tha but I've been SUPER BUSY~~~~~~~ ( Ps; I saw the dark knight~~~ twas GREAT!)

I don't own Bakugan in any way shape and or form!

-Runo's POV-

"I want to be able to kiss your cheek." Hydron said. A kiss on the cheek... Well that's a HUGE step up from Dan.

"Okay, if you really want to." I said blushing still...Yup, he still smells good. What? I've got the right so smell his cologne...Kinda w I really need to stop thinking to myself.

"I do." Hydron said into my head. I have the feeling he's smelling my hair. No doubt I did shower today. And might I say my hair ALWAYS smells good. I hate smelling bad, it's like people can smell that you haven't showered in forever! It's sucks. I had it happen once. I didn't shower in like 3 days, and Dan just pointed out in front of the gang that I smelled just a little off that what I usably do. Everyone started laughing. So I stepped on Dans foot and stormed out of where we were eating. Ah good times. Good times.

"You smell really good Runo." Hydron said smelling my hair yet again. Ha knew it!

"Thanks. I can't ever stand not being clean. Just being able to feel dirt on me, and smell myself in a bad way. It's just sucks." I said my face still burred in his well toned chest. After a few minutes of no talking, I could feel him breath in and out about every 5-7 seconds. I dubbed him asleep. Thinking it would be rude to wake him up; I fell asleep as well, well not after covering us to our legs with the covers.

(Okay to make this less confusing: she flopped onto her bed so her head would be on her pillows. He did the same. She just pulled the covers over their legs...nothing more.)

I felt him move his arms around my back, pulling me into his chest. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him. There was no need for a blanked. My blushing ace would keep me warm. After about 5-7 minutes, I two feel into the world of fantasies, or terror.

In da morning~

I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Ughhhhh...Five more minutes." I said slumping back into the comfy bed.

"Runo, you need to get ready to great the people...remember?" Wait, thinking...Oh, its Hydron.

"Fine...what should I wear?" I asked sitting up in the huge bed.

"I'll go get you something." Hydron said walking into my closet.  
>He walked out about two minutes later. He was holding a teal A-Line skirt that would go a little past my knees and a white button up top. He sat them on the bed along with a pair of black tennisrunning shoes.

"You should fine in this. Just leave your hair down and I think you'll look perfect." Hydron said, kissing my cheek. I blushed a little bit at that final action.

"Thanks. I'm going to go into the bath room and get ready than." I said with a smile, getting my lazy butt out of the bed. Grabbing the clothing and going into the bath room that was connected to my bedroom.

Once I was in the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and then my hair. Once that was done I proceeded to get ready for the day.

Back out into my room after about 10 minutes, I saw Hydron just lounging on my bed. I finally got a look at what he was wearing. He was wearing black slacks with a white button up shirt and a teal tie. Nice Hydron, nice.

"You look amazing Runo." He said getting off my bed and walking over to me, giving me a little hug. I returned the hug after a second or two.

"Any way let's get going." Hyrdon said walking away from the hug, holding my hand.

After about 15 minutes of walking, we walked out of the manor. It was HUGE from the outside. I mean really! It looked as if it could touch the sky. It probably could it they wanted to build it that high.

"Okay so from here, well be riding in a car. ( I know they have them, just don't know what they call them xD )

"Okay, so we're just going o drive around?" I asked him.

"Nope, we're going to drive around talk with people, than we're going to eat with some people and just eat with them talk a litter bit, then come back and sleep or do something, like watch a movie.

"Sounds like fun!" I said laughing a bit.

"Well it will be." Hydron said pulling me to his side.

And so we walked to the car, Hydron sat in the driver seat and started up the car and drove off.

R&R to show you like this story!

God bless ya LOTS!

~DeathlyJester


	10. Chapter 10

DeathlyJester: Okay I'm sorry about not updating in a while ^^" Life has been busy with my school work ( And I know people are like 'but you're a homeschooler you don't have a life!' ) well I do have a life, and it's quite busy! But any way I'm hoping to update alllllll my stories this week ^^" also my birthday was yesterday so yeah~~~~~~~~~~~

Runo's POV

After about five minutes in the car, I was able to hear a lot of yelling, not like bad yelling, but it was of joy. I guess the people do love Hydron, I hope they'll love me as well.  
>Ah, I remember when I would feel like this about Dan's mom. Wondering if she'd approve of me like me being with Dan. She did so I was good in her eyes...I wonder how she's doing on Earth...I wonder how my parents are doing, all my friends...heck even Dan! But I guess he's doing okay, I mean he was fine without me; he always had that...thing of a girl.<p>

I'm still having a hard time think on why Dan would do that to me...He would always say I was the only girl he's ever loved. And ever will love. I'm still wondering why I can here, just to get away from stress of school, Dan, my family? Whatever the reason, I'm kinda happy I came. I mean not once while I was here was I insulted. I mean every day when I walk into school, I was insulted by almost everyone...even some of my teachers. I know I'm starting to sound like I've got a sappy cruddy life, but I mean it wasn't always bad, I hang out with my girls every other weekend, and we go to the mall buy a lot of crap we don't need. Head back to my house/café and drink hot cocoa...I kinda miss my old life.

"Runo, we've got to get out for a while, were going to be walking around for a little bit." Hydron said, pulling me out of my thinking state.

"Oh, okay." I said sliding out of the car, only to be greeted with thousands of flashing lights.

DeathlyJester: Whaaaaaaaaa running out of ideas for this chapter~~~~~ I'm going to go eat =\ cause I need fooooooooodddddd Just got back from Drama classes. Bye-bye!


	11. Chapter 11

DeathlyJester: Okay so updates are really late, but I've been SUPER busy with life...so yeah ^^"

Me no own!

-Runo's POV-

There were thousands of flashing lights.

"Stay close to me, smile and wave." Hydron said clutching my hand in his. Being the good kid I am, I smiled and waved. I had people calling to me from all different directions; I was looking around, smiling a smile that was full of fear and happiness. Fear, being I have no idea what some of these people think of me, heck one of these photos might end up calling me a hooker from Earth!  
>Happiness, well...I guess having all of these people wanting to get pictures of me, having them wanting me to smile at them, it was a wonderful feeling!<p>

-RUNO'S POV-

It's been about a week sense the interview; I've been feeling a little under the weather. Hydron has been worrying like a little kid! It's just a little cold. I'll get over it anytime soon. The press is having a field day! I can't even go outside… at all! It's crap!

"Hydron, when can I leave my room?" I asked probably for the millionth time in the past hour.

"When your cold goes away!" He practically screamed. Yeah that's millionth I've heard that answer.

"But fresh air can help!" I snapped right back.

"True… but still, I can't risk you getting even sicker!"

BAH! Why the little twat! I will get my fresh air! I hate being held in one room…I fel like I'm being held captive…Big news, I'M NOT!

"I've got some things to take care of I'll be back in a few minutes!" He said leaving my room.

Now's my chance to leave this blasted room! Muhaha~! Wow being sick is really going to my head…Oh well. I made my plan.

I started off to the door when he walked back in… crud! Lie!

"Why are you out of your bed Runo?"

"I had to pee?"

"You're questioning your need to pee…Okay, you know where YOUR bathroom is, and no need to use the one down the hallway is there?"

Crap…Well I was headed for that bathroom, more like hallway so I could at least go open up the hall window.

"Well…You know if you really want to go outside or just get fresh air, I'll open up your window."

Oh yeah…I've got a window! How could I forget that? Well it is covered by some curtans…

"Yeah that'd be nice! Thank you Hydron." I said smiling.

"Didn't you have to use the bathroom? Or was that another plot to get out of your room…by the way if that was, you tried that 'plot' around the 573th time you asked if you could leave the room." He said smirking while he was opening my window. "Besides, you've got a better view then the window at the end of the hallway, no need to leave." He said still standing at the window. The hall window faced west, my faced north.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I said joining him at the window; I had an amazing view of the garden. After the palace was blown up, they had to rebuild, when they did, they added an amazing garden, it even had a pond! It was amazing, it had little plant life or fish in it so you could swim in it without being attacked by a fish or something. I looked over the life I've got right now, amazing room, garden, and marrying a prince! Life was good. I leaned into his shoulder…Life felt right.

-Back on Earth-

"WHERE'S OUR DAUGHTER DAN KUSO!"

"I said I don't know!" Dan said lying to Runo's parents for the 10th time in the past hour.

"Alice and Julie said you all saw her leave…Why won't you tell us where our daughter went? We love her, we though you did too." Runo's father got up from the booth they were sitting at and left the room.

"Dan, just tell them where she went, you pushed her over the edge! Why are you being such a BUTT!" Alice yelled at him before she went off crying to Runo's room that still plays as her room.

"Is that true…you're the one who made her leave us…MY baby girl!" Her mother yelled, slamming her hands down on the booths table.

"Y-yes!" Dan managed to stutter out.

"Why?!"

"I was cheating on her with Mira! I just….I didn't love Runo anymore and didn't have the heart to break up with her, so while I was gone I just…I don't know, we just started dating behind everyone's back, I don't know how she found out though! I was going to tell her when we got back…But she already found out and she left for Vestroia. I don't think I saw who she left with, she couldn't have opened up the portal by herself…Someone who has a Bakugan, knew where we were camped, and knew who she was…" Dan spoke head down on the table.

"Who could do that though?"

"…Hydron…"

DeathlyJester: Okay…I've been slow with updating this story, thinking about putting it up for adoption…I guess with the reviews I've gotten for this, I'm not for giving it up…I told myself when I made a story I'd never leave it…SO I'm not going to leave this story. I might only be able to upload 1-3 times a month at best so…I hope that's okay. Anyway R&R =] Let me know you guys still like reading this story…yeah bye!


End file.
